1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to projectiles such as bullets and shells which are fired from guns and rifles and more particularly, to artillery and rifle projectiles which are characterized by a solid bullet and a streamline assembly carried by the bullet for reducing air resistance as the bullet is propelled through the atmosphere. The projectile of this invention is particularly well suited for artillery application and is designed to facilitate greater range, accuracy and efficiency than is possible with conventional shells or bullets. This increase in range, accuracy and efficiency is promoted by a streamline assembly which is attached to the solid shell or bullet and operates to reduce wind resistance. The streamline assembly includes a hollow carrier cylinder which is attached at one end to a saddle fixed to the squared-off or boattail end of the shell or bullet. Multiple, tapered, collapsible rings are arranged in nested configuration inside the carrier cylinder and are biased to expand outwardly of the carrier cylinder by a spring. A pressure disk is fitted with a brass screw for threadibly engaging the saddle and securing the pressure disk against one end of the carrier cylinder and forcing the collapsible plates inside the carrier cylinder against the bias of the spring before the projectile is fired. Upon firing, air pressure and vacuum behind the pressure disk operate to tear the pressure disk from the carrier cylinder by stripping the screw threads to deploy the collapsible plates in a "beehive" configuration behind the shell or bullet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bullets, shells and projectiles are shaped with a rounded tip and a blunt trailing end or base which provides a flat surface area for propelling the bullet from a barrel due to expanding gases. Some shells are shaped to define a "boattail" tapered rear surface, which configuration somewhat improves the ballistics of the bullet. However, it has long been known that considerable "drag" is realized when a bullet or shell is propelled through the air, even when this "boattail" design is implemented. This "drag", or air resistance is the result of air piling up ahead of the bullet or shell and forming eddies and currents inwardly of the shell or bullet base, resulting in a suction or vacuum behind the bullet or shell, which reduces the speed of the projectile. Many of the larger projectiles, such as artillery shells, are fitted with a copper band which encircles the shell at the point of maximum diameter to engage the rifling in the barrel and rotate the shell as it traverses the barrel.
Conventional shells and bullets are propelled by two basic techniques. The larger shells, such as navy artillery shells, are frequently loaded into the barrel of large navy guns and are propelled by a powder charge loaded in the barrel rearwardly and separately of the shell. Other shells and bullets are sealed in a cartridge containing a primer and the necessary powder charge and firing of the shell or bullet is effected by striking the primer and igniting the powder. The projectile of this invention can be adapted to both basic firing techniques.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved projectile which is fitted with a streamline assembly for streamlining the bullet or shell element of the projectile.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved shell or bullet which is characterized by a streamline assembly attached to the rear end thereof, which streamline assembly is adapted to deploy rearwardly of the shell or bullet in a "beehive" configuration when the shell or bullet is fired from a rifle or gun.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a streamlined projectile which includes a shell or bullet portion having a blunt impact end and a truncated rear portion or base, with a carrier cylinder attached at one end to the base of the shell or bullet and multiple, concentric, collapsible rings biased and nested inside the opposite end of the carrier cylinder by a spring and a pressure disk pressed against the open end of the carrier cylinder and the rings, wherein air pressure and vacuum operate to remove the pressure disk from the carrier cylinder and allow the rings to deploy outwardly of the carrier cylinder responsive to pressure from the spring when the bullet or shell is fired from a gun or rifle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a projectile which incorporates a streamlined enclosure for reducing air resistance during flight, which enclosure is characterized by a hollow cylinder secured to a saddle fixed to a bullet or shell portion and multiple, concentrically oriented, tapered rings normally collapsed into the cylinder and deployed by means of air pressure and vacuum from the end of the cylinder when the shell or bullet is fired.